


From One Stark to Another

by marvelatthismess, SonOfVenom



Series: TimeVerse [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Morgan is too cute to leave out, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, a single one, non-compliant from civil war onwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelatthismess/pseuds/marvelatthismess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfVenom/pseuds/SonOfVenom
Summary: Time travel is never something to mess with but sometimes it seems to be for the better(please don't expect consistency)





	1. Howard's Fault? Howard's Fault.

“Oh, bloody hell Howard! What have you done now?” Peggy wasn’t sure if she was shouting at anyone directly since the room she was in was pitch black though she wasn't sure why. The last thing she remembered was one of Howard Stark’s inventions blowing up which, come to think of it, explained a lot most of the time.

 

She was still in the lab, or it at least looked like it. Someone had fitted in several rows of shelves with lots of boxes lining each one. It looked very much like the archives at the SSR but much, much bigger. Peggy lifted herself off of the floor, but just as she was about to look into one of the boxes, the lights flicked on. Peggy pulled her gun from her garter and pointed it at whoever had turned on the lights. Standing there, by the light switch, was a terrified Tony Stark. Suddenly, he let out a rather feminine scream causing a startled Clint to fall from the vents and a gunshot to resound in the next room.

 

Clint brushed himself off and examined the face of the intruder. Suddenly, also recognising her, he too let out a scream but it was in the form of the word “STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE!!!!!!”.

“Who the bloody hell are you and what on Earth did you do to Howard’s lab?!” exclaimed Peggy.

“HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER’S NAME?!?!” shouted Tony.

“STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE!!!!!!” Clint still hadn’t shut up and didn’t until Nat dragged someone Peggy recognised down the stairs.

“Fuck.” was the first word from his mouth, causing Peggy to act on instinct in reaction to hearing the voice.

“Steven Grant Rogers, watch your language.” She stopped when she realised what she had said, looking confused. It took a moment for it to sink in and when it did, her jaw dropped.

“S-S-Steve?” She spluttered, tightening her grip. As she tightened it, it went off and shot straight through Vision who it happened at that point was phasing through the ceiling to see what the commotion was.

“Steve,” whispered Peggy, slowly, “Where and when am I?”

“You’re in the Avengers facility.” He replied.

“Steve.” She replied, sternly.

“It’s the 3rd July 2015.” He replied nervously.

“And 01:20 am!” Shouted Clint from somewhere near the back of the room.

In that moment, Peggy went through several emotions; confusion, anger, happiness, frustration to name a few.

 

It took a few minutes to catch Peggy up on everything they could, quite a lot being left out due to concerns of changing the past. To put it simply, she didn’t trust them still. “Who are you all? You still haven’t told me.” She put her gun away after picking it up, looking around the room at all of them.

“Well you know who I am,” Steve started, moving on quickly when he spotted the unamused looks both Nat and Peggy were giving him, “this is Tony - Howard’s son, then there’s Nat and Clint - a pair of ex S.H.I.E.L.D agents and assassins, Vision is the guy that almost got shot.”

“Hello Ms Carter.” said Vision, floating above her head.

“I would say just call me Peggy but, if you’re anything like Mr Jarvis, you won’t listen.”

“Calling you anything but Ms Carter seems odd.”

“Look,” said Nat, the only sane person currently in the room, “Tony, your asshole of a dad has obviously sent Steve’s girlfriend to the future using one of his stupid machines with no way back whatsoever. I think we better give her some space whilst she processes to whatever the fuck is going on.” With that, she grabbed Peggy by the arm and dragged her up the stairs, down the corridor to a room called G1.

“It’s a guest room.” Said Nat, “I’m in A3.” She winked and strolled off down the corridor back to bed.

 

Peggy, who was obviously slightly shaken by what had just happened, peeled off her clothes, threw on a white bathrobe and climbed into bed.

 

Five hours later, Peggy woke. She was still in the room she went to sleep in so it definitely wasn’t a dream. She decided that a shower would be a good idea and after navigating her way around Tony’s new electric shower, stripped off and jumped in. At that point, an unaware Steve entered the room.

“Peg?” He called. She didn’t hear him, Tony had decided when designing it that it would be a good idea to make the bathroom soundproof. Steve walked into the room. He couldn’t see anything. He turned to the bathroom. Opening the door, he peered inside. At that moment, a very naked Peggy turned around.

“STEVE!!! BLOODY HELL!!!” She screamed, rather embarrassed.

Steve ran out of the room and Peggy grabbed a towel and slowly walked into the bedroom. Steve was facing the wall, cheeks flushed red, also embarrassed.

“Well.” Said Peggy, “I was going to wait for the fifth date for that to happen but oh well. What did you need?”

Steve, still embarrassed, turned around and gave an awkward smile.

“Erm, Happy just wanted to know how you like your eggs.” He said.

“Poached.” Said Peggy, avoiding eye contact.

“Ok.” He replied. He turned to leave. “It’s good to see you Peg.”

“Good to see you too.”

He left. Peggy, suddenly realising what she had wanted to say to him ever since he crashed, ran into the hall.

“Steve,” She called, “I love you.”

He turned around.

“I love you too!” He shouted, “Now get dressed before someone else but me sees you!”

Peggy turned around at the sound of a whistle and spotted Nat, leaning against the glass. Nat stood up and walked in the same direction that Steve had gone, whispering what sounded to Peggy like “That’s not a bad thing to wake up to.” Peggy stepped back into her room, not amazingly sure about what had just happened.

 

After finding something that didn’t make her feel uncomfortable, she dressed quickly and started to find her way to the kitchen though that was proving to be next to impossible when it came to the layout of the building. Peggy spent a while wandering around before Nat showed up again, a trunk in hand.

“I’m guessing this is yours.” She handed the trunk over, a small nod being received as an answer.

“Yes, that would be mine though, I don’t know how it could get here…”

“I guess Howard tried to do something right and left it where someone could find it.”

“I doubt that. It was probably Mr Jarvis or Ana. Howard is practically useless when it comes to most normal things.”

Nat nodded. “Yeah, it’s a family thing apparently, I’ve punched Tony for it enough times.”

“I better go finish getting ready though could you stay with me? I don’t exactly know my way around…”

“Sounds about right, Tony designed this place.”

“Well, I’m glad they never let Howard design a building.”

“Actually-”

“No.” Peggy held her free hand up. “I prefer the idea of Howard  _not_ being responsible for building somewhere.”

“That's understandable.”

 

Peggy nodded before starting to head back to her room, Nat following closely behind. She headed into the bathroom and applied her makeup quickly before changing into the clothes that were also in the trunk. A soft sigh of relief left her lips once she stepped out of the bathroom, feeling much more comfortable now that she was in her own clothes. Nat was still waiting for her, sat on the bed that Peggy had neatly made after getting up that morning.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Peggy nodded, placing the trunk on her bed before opening it again. “Just need to grab one more thing.” She took a small box out of the trunk, sighing softly. “I’m surprised they managed to find this, I didn’t leave it in the most obvious place, though I have a feeling Steve will want these back.” She closed the trunk, waiting for Nat to stand.

 

The two of them headed into the kitchen where the others were, the smell of food reaching them before they were there. Nat led Peggy over to the others, introducing her to the people that she hadn’t seen before.

“Glad you two could join us.” Tony spoke up with a smirk, clearly trying to hint at something while nudging Steve with his elbow.

“I have punched your father and I will not hesitate to punch you.” Peggy deadpanned, sighing quietly.

“Understood.”

“Good.” She nodded, smiling slightly.

 

By the time Tony had stopped looking nervous, Happy had started laying out everyone’s breakfast on the table. Each person seemed to have their own seat which left Peggy stood there awkwardly until Steve gestured for her to sit next to him. She did this hesitantly, clearly still uncomfortable in the foreign environment.

“No one’s gonna poison you Peg.” Steve laughed, resting his hand on top of hers.

“I know that Steve.” Peggy rolled her eyes. “Also, that’s not something to joke about.”

“Come on Peg, lighten up, nothing’s gonna happen to you.”

“The last time someone said something like that, I got impaled so, no, I will not lighten up.”

“I- what?” Steve’s hand lifted again reflexively, worry taking over his face for a moment before he took a deep breath and covered it up again.

Peggy shook her head, sighing. “It’s best to not ask about that. It was a very odd situation…”

“Moving on...” Tony spoke up, looking slightly awkward.

“No, I wanna know what happened.”

“Nat, for once, stop thinking about harming people.”

“You’re no fun, Clint.”

As a response to this, Clint reached up, taking his hearing aids out before smirking. “What was that?”

 

Nat shook her head, flipping him off before just continuing to eat her breakfast. Clint laughed and put his hearing aids back in so he could listen to what was going on. Peggy looked confused for a moment before shaking her head, deciding it was best not to ask. Tony went to speak since he guessed the conversation was over though it was clear Nat thought otherwise.

“I still want to know.”

“Not now, Natasha.”

“Wait- I was introduced to you as Nat. How do you know that?”

“I don’t know… I’m just starting to remember things that aren’t even my own memories…”

“That’s not possible…”

“You think I don’t know that?” Peggy sighed, trying to avoid becoming frustrated. “I've just been thrown into the future and now I'm starting to remember things that aren't mine, I think we're past the point of things that aren't possible.” She shook her head, quickly eating the rest of her breakfast before getting up and walking out.


	2. Memories and ...Other... Things

Peggy sat in her room, on her bed, eyes closed. She was starting to remember things that didn’t happen. Helping civilians during the Battle of New York was a new one. So was the return of Bucky and watching Steve defrost after coming out of the ice. It was strange.

 

Before she could comprehend what was going on, an alarm went off. It didn’t take long for someone to appear at her door. It was a young woman, she couldn’t have been over twenty-five.

“Ms Carter. You should come with me.” she said. Her accent was strange, Peggy couldn’t place it. It was sort of Russian or Ukrainian. She couldn’t be bothered to argue so she followed her. They ended up on the bottom floor, seventeen levels below the ground floor, in a small room with lockers. Steve was there along with Nat, a person introduced as Rhodey, a person introduced as Sam and the girl she’d come down with whose name was Wanda.

“So,” said Steve, “you-”

“GOT DETENTION!” Shouted everyone else.

“Oh come on!” shouted Steve, “I’m a national icon that people need more of according to the government. It was a publicity stunt!”

“And hilarious.” Whispered Sam.

“Anyway,” Steve continued, “We’ve received a transmission from the government in England. Trouble with a two rouge Ultron bots. basically, you have to go there and finish them off and then bring them back here for Tony to dispose of. Everyone suit up and meet by the Quinjet in ten minutes. Let’s go!”

Steve went to walk off and Peggy caught his arm.

“What about me?” she asked.

“Peg, we still don’t understand what is going on with you. You need to stay here and get adjusted to everything before we send you on missions.” Steve replied and walked off to get changed.

“But Steve-” she called after him but he couldn’t hear her, he was already gone.

“Well,” She whispered to herself, “I’m not having that.”

Peggy equipped herself with all of her usual gear and snuck out. She eventually found the Quinjet, no-one was there yet. She managed to fit herself into one of the storage compartments under the benches. Before she knew it, the team had collected in the Quinjet and it took off quietly and sped away.

 

The person sitting on top of Peggy was Sam. He had the habit of kicking his heels against the side of the storage which was rather irritating and annoying to Peggy. The plastic there had become so thin that it was basically no thicker than a sheet of card. Sam kicked once. Then he kicked again. On the third kick, his heel came through and collided with Peggy’s side, catching her still healing scar from her impaling. She let out a yelp of pain which caused all of the people in the jet to walk over to Sam’s seat. Peggy heard Sam get up and then the seat lift. Light filled the compartment and she saw the faces of the Avengers staring down at her.

“Hello.” She said weakly. Steve sighed.

“Come on then Agent Carter, you may as well join us seeing as you’re here.” He said, with a raised eyebrow.

“You would have done the same and you know it.” She said as she got up. They all sat back down and Peggy placed herself between  Steve and Nat who were in vastly different emotional states. Steve seemed tense like he had in the war. Nat seemed excited.

“So, Nat.” Said Peggy, “Excited for the mission?”

“Nah.” Said Nat. “It’ll be over quickly.” She gave Peggy a sly smile which made Peggy face the front, wide-eyed.

 

It didn’t take long to arrive in England. Everyone was suited up and ready. Peggy filled up on bullets, stepped out and gasped. They were in Hampshire, only a mile south from the house she grew up in.

“Steve?” She called.

“Yeah.” He called back.

“Where _exactly_ are we going?” She asked.

“Therman House, about a mile that way.” He said, pointing north.

Then, from Peggy’s mouth, came a very soft “Bloody hell.”

They trekked to the house and Peggy stopped outside, taking a moment to observe her childhood house. Every inch of it was the same as she remembered it. Then she stepped in and choked back a sob. The whole place was destroyed. There were scorch marks up the wall & there were things everywhere. Steve poked his head around a corner and signalled for everyone to split up. They all broke off leaving Steve and Peggy alone, wandering through this house. They made it into the kitchen and stopped when Cap’s earpiece activated.

“We got it.” Said Nat over the earpiece, “We’re bringing it back for Tony.”

Steve leaned against the counter.

“We did it.” He sighed, “That was quick.” Peggy turned round puzzled.

“Didn’t you say that there was two?”

 

Suddenly, a bot jumped out of a cupboard and attacked Steve! He tried to defend himself with his shield and Peggy shot at it. The bot backed Steve into a corner. An Ultron bot’s back is extremely well armoured so Peggy was at a disadvantage. Steve was keeping on the defensive when he saw Peggy disappear from his view.

“Peg!” He shouted. This obviously revealed some of his stress to the bot as he was now easily disarmed and going against it with only his fists! The robot was powering up its weapon, ready to fire at Steve. Suddenly, he heard the window behind him click open and the words “Duck” whispered in his ear. Not being one to argue, he did exactly what the voice said and heard a bang. The Ultron bot fell to the ground. Peggy was standing by the window, gun in hand. She had shot it square in its eye and the bullet had passed through into the main processor in its head.

“Wow. Nice work!” Said Steve, getting up.

“I know this house, Steve.” Replied Peggy, “I grew up here. Michael used to fire stones at me through this window using his catapult. Little did he know that I’d fire back at him with dad’s BB gun. It drove our mother crazy.” She laughed at the memory.

“Sounds like you had fun here.” Said Steve, looking around.

“Yes, the best.” Peggy said. They both started to lean in for a kiss when Sam appeared in the doorway.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything but we gotta go. Tony says we need to get these booths back to him ASAP.”

Peggy and Steve separated.

“We’re coming.” Steve replied. The rest of the day was rather unremarkable. Everyone did their own thing. It gave Peggy a chance to catch up on what she’d missed in the world. She started with Netflix of which seemed to be rather popular all around the compound. They all ordered takeaway for dinner which turned out to be Chinese. Peggy tried it with interest and instantly found her new comfort food in prawn crackers! After dinner, she went back to her room to think because she couldn’t do that downstairs seeing as Clint had started firing chopsticks at Nat to test them as a potential weapon.

 

Whilst in deep thought, around ten o’clock, there was a knock at her door. She opened it and Steve was standing there in his usual post-mission gear; a t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms, no shoes or socks whatsoever.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hi.” She replied.

“Thanks for saving me earlier. I could have died.” He said, slightly embarrassed.

“I just couldn’t bear to lose you again.” She said.

They both locked eyes and moved in close. Their lips came into contact and Peggy and Steve embraced in their first kiss since 1945. It lasted for a minute and then their head separated by a few inches.

“Permission to continue?” Whispered Steve.

“Permission granted.” Replied Peggy.

Peggy and Steve moved in and started to kiss again, but this time they moved into the room, closing the door behind them.

 

When Peggy awoke, she was suddenly very conscious that Steve was beside her. The second thing she became all too aware of was that both of them were naked, of which the reason clicked when she finally came to her senses. Steve awoke beside her and gave her a little smile. They dressed quickly and emerged into the dining room where all of the other Avengers were sitting, eating breakfast.

Vision was standing by the sink, washing up his bowl and Clint was sitting at the breakfast bar, picking at a bowl of dried Lucky Charms.

“Good morning Ms Carter.” Said Vision, “Good morning Captain Rogers, and May I say Happy Birthday.”

“Good morning Vision.”  Said Peggy, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

“How did you sleep?” He asked.

“Very well, thank you.” Peggy replied.

“Her and Steve hooked up.” Said Clint, like nothing was wrong with saying that.

“Nah, the Captain’s too pure.” Replied Tony. Peggy went slightly red and Steve looked awkwardly down at his toast. It was then that the whole of the room erupted into questions and shouting before Nat tried to fire a shot at Sam because he had, in the middle of everything, taken the opportunity to steal her food. That quietened everybody very quickly. It soon went silent and for the next few minutes, stayed that way until Pepper walked in.

“Tony, I’ve got stuff for you to sign.” She said, turning her head towards the group, “Hi everyone, happy birthday Steve.”

It stayed silent.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, leaning against the breakfast bar.

There was then a mix of “nothing”s, “no”s and “don’t worry”s as the group cleared out. Everyone knew the rule, never involve Pepper in any of the drama. She made that very clear. Only Tony, Steve and Peggy were left in the room with her.


	3. Spies and Boredom is Not a Good Combination

There was an awkward air in the room once everyone else had left.

Peggy coughed awkwardly, chewing the inside of her cheek. “I’m going to go…” She turned to leave before being stopped by Steve's hand on her wrist. He looked at her with a slightly awkward expression though Natasha stuck her head in before Steve could say anything.

“Can I borrow Peggy for a minute?”

“Yeah.” Peggy smiled, gently pulling her hand away before following Nat back out of the room. “You need something? Because I really don’t think I can help, even with all these weird memories…”

“It's not anything mission related or anything, don't worry.”

“Then what do you need help with?”

“I'm going to start a prank war.”

“I certainly couldn’t be of any help with that…”

“But you could.” Nat smiled, “You’re good with strategies and prank wars are basically less violent wars here.” She led Peggy towards her room, making sure that no one was following them.

 

 *     * *     * *

 

“Clint!” Tony’s shout echoed through the corridor that the Avenger’s rooms were on, having been stopped by a bunch of fake black widow spiders on strings dropping from the vent.

“Whatever it is, it wasn’t me!” He yelled back before heading towards where Tony’s yell had come from.

 

Soon all of the Avengers had gathered to see what had caused Tony's shout, some of them chuckling quietly under their breath.

“This wasn't me, I wish it was but it isn't,” Clint said between laughs. “This must have been Nat.”

“But Nat was with me?” Peggy had mastered the act of being able to pretend to be confused around spies without them doubting her though she never expected this to be a situation that called for it. “She was helping me get up to date with everything these new memories had left out.”

Nat raised an eyebrow at Clint. “You’re the only one that uses the vents.”

“But I was in the gym, I couldn't have done this.”

 

It took a few minutes for Clint to stop whining about being accused of something he didn't do though eventually everyone split up again. Most people headed away from the rooms while Nat and Peggy returned to Natasha’s room.

 

“You know Clint much better than me, what is the best way to prank him and it seem like it’s Tony getting back at him?”

“You ready to go again already?”

“I don’t see Tony as someone to wait.”

“He’s not.” Natasha agreed, smiling as she sat down on her bed. “But how to prank Clint…” She wondered aloud.

“Something tech based…”

 

The pair continued to throw about ideas for a few hours, moving around every-so-often until Peggy was sat on the desk in Nat’s room and Natasha was laid on the floor.

“Arrows.”

"What?"

“Clint’s an archer, right?”

“Yeah…?”

“And it would be embarrassing for him if he got scared by his own speciality, right?”

“Yeah…?”

“So we boobytrap the vent entrances so that he gets shot with foam arrows every time he goes in there.”

“I like your thinking.” Nat smirked, sitting up. “How can you think of these things? Surely pranks weren’t common in the ’40s?”

“They weren’t but you tend to start thinking outside the box a lot more when you spend time around Howard.” Peggy smiled, pushing herself off of the desk and smoothing out her skirt.

“Yeah, that adds up.”

“Now, I believe we have work to do.”

 

 *     * *     * *

 

By the time they finished setting everything up, it was getting late and they had missed dinner which had raised a few flags with the others. Peggy and Natasha headed into the kitchen, both grabbing foods they could snack on before sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Has anyone caught you up to date with any tv shows yet?”

“No, I tried to find something on Netflix but I don’t know what’s good on there.”

“Steve better not be jealous that you’re spending more time with me than with him.”

“Steve can go throw a fit somewhere else if he has a problem with it.”

“Didn’t you shoot at him the last time you got jealous?”

“You don’t lead a woman on then kiss her colleague.”

“You have a point.”

 

The two sat in silence, eating as Nat found something for them to watch.

She hummed in thought for a minute. “You want to see what Hollywood thinks about the story of Captain America?”

“Sure, it can’t be that bad. Can it?”

Natasha just chuckled softly in response as they settled to watch the movie that was now loading.


	4. The Beginning of the End of the World (Not Really, Clint just likes to be dramatic)

“I was not that dependent on him.” Peggy spoke once the movie had finished, frowning slightly.

Nat laughed. “This is one of the better ones, the old documentaries are terrible.”

“I think I’ll pass on those, thank you.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Has Steve seen these yet?”

“Not yet.”

“I think we can make use of that.” She smiled. “If this does develop into a prank war.”

“It’ll develop into a prank war, Tony has too much pride and Clint has more than he’d like to admit.”

 

The two of them lapsed back into silence until they were disturbed by Clint’s shriek.

“Now it begins.” Natasha smirked, standing up. “I have a feeling they’ll start doing the pranks themselves soon.”

Peggy laughed quietly. “Let’s go make it look like we feel bad before they get suspicious and start believing Clint.”

“Good plan.” Nat stood up, both of them heading in the direction of all the noise that Clint was making.

 

When they arrived, Clint was sat on the floor and was whining, having obviously fallen out of the vent entrance. There were a few foam arrows around him, clearly the reason for his complaining.

“Tonyyyyyyy,” Clint complained, laying on his back. “Whyyyyyyy?” He stopped at the sound of heels approaching him, looking up at Natasha and Peggy. “This was you two, wasn’t it?”

“What makes you say that?” Nat smiled, humming quietly. “We got caught up watching movies, we even missed dinner.”

Clint looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment before shrugging. “Oh well, this gives me a reason to prank people.” He grinned, causing the two women to roll their eyes.

“Have fun with that.” Peggy smiled. “But I'm heading off to bed.” She turned on her heel, heading towards her room.

 

She sighed quietly as she began to get ready for bed, realising now that she had forgotten to give the box to Steve and that it was still in her pocket. It was fine, she could just give it to him tomorrow.

 

It didn’t take long for Peggy to fall asleep, not even realising she had fallen asleep until she was woken by the sound of an air-raid siren. She shot out of bed, it taking a moment for her brain to register that she wasn’t actually in any danger and leaving her cursing quietly under her breath as she started to get ready. The siren was still going but she didn’t know how to turn it off so she tried her best to ignore it.

 

“Friday, stop.”

Peggy turned at the sound of the voice, smiling once she finished applying her lipstick. “Hello, Steve.”

“Hey, Peg. What was that about?” He pointed to the ceiling, referring to the siren.

“I’m not sure, I woke up to it and didn’t know how to turn it off.”

Steve nodded in understanding, though was still slightly confused. “Alright.”

“Is anyone else up?”

“Clint is, I believe, and so is Nat.”

Peggy nodded. “Before I forget,” She turned around to grab the box off her dresser before turning back to face Steve. “You probably want these back.”

Steve took the box gingerly before opening it. “My dog tags? How did you get these?”

“Howard had them for some reason and I took them from him.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why did Howard have my dog tags?”

“A better question would be why he had a vial of your blood, the creepy fuck, but I suppose that’s something you want to think about.”

“He - what?”

Peggy shook her head.”Not something you need to worry about.”

 

“I think a more pressing thing to think about is the fact that Peggy just swore and you didn’t say ‘language’ - though the blood thing is pretty creepy.”

“‘Don’t swear in front of officials and swear in the barracks and battlefield’. One of Dum Dum Dugan’s favourite things to say and something most soldiers did.” Peggy said with a smile as the pair turned to face Natasha who was lent against the door frame.

“So you both say it out of habit but you both have dirty mouths?” Natasha raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. “They left that out of the movies.”

Peggy shook her head. “I don’t want to think about those things.”

“You’ve only seen one of them - and one of the better ones at that.” Nat smiled.

“They get worse? Oh dear God...” Peggy sighed, letting her head drop.

“The what…?” Steve looked confused for a moment. “Actually, I don’t think I want to know. What do you two want for breakfast? No one else is going to be up for a while and I doubt you’ll be going back to sleep after that wake-up call.”

“I don’t think I could if I tried.”

 

Peggy, Natasha and Steve made their way into the kitchen, the three of them splitting up once they entered to start looking for something to have for breakfast.

“Pancakes sound good?” Steve spoke up after a few minutes, pulling the ingredients out of the cupboard.

“Sounds good.” Nat said while Peggy said: “American or British?”

“American. If you want British then you’ll have to make them yourself, I don’t know how to.”

“Alright.” The two then set about making the two different recipes while Natasha watched them with a smoothie in hand.


	5. There's More Gawking Going on Than Training at This Point

Roughly an hour later and there were three plates of pancakes done, two plates of American style and one of British.

“Have you ever tried American pancakes?”

Peggy turned to look at Natasha, shrugging. “Yes though British ones are cheaper and I couldn't exactly go back to England every time I got homesick so it’s also a familiar thing - if that makes sense…”

“Yeah, it makes sense though you don’t have to worry about money anymore.”

 

The three lapsed into silence as they ate until Nat spoke up again. “That was Clint this morning.”

“The siren?”

“Yeah, he blames us for the arrow thing.”

Peggy sighed, shaking her head with a slight smile.

“It wasn’t you two, was it?”

“Of course not, Steve. I barely know my way around the future itself, let alone the technology…”

Steve nodded. “Okay...”

Peggy smiled, picking up her plate once she was finished. She took the plate and placed it in the sink before heading back over to Steve and Nat. “Is there anything planned for today?”

“We have training but that’s more of an optional thing to some people around here.” Natasha took a second to glance up at the vents in reference to Clint and then in the direction of the labs in reference to Tony before continuing. “Though, that’s about it for the day.”

“Well, I might as well join you - if that’s alright with you two?”

“I’m fine with it.” Steve spoke up, smiling softly.

“I’m sure I can find something that will fit you though it may take some getting used to.” Natasha picked up both her and Steve’s plates, grabbing Peggy’s plate from the sink before putting all of them in the dishwasher with the frying pans. “Also, do you always carry the gun?”

Peggy felt where the holster was, not even realising she had picked her gun up until she felt her fingers brush over it. “Force of habit I guess, didn’t realise I had grabbed it this morning until you pointed it out but that’s probably due to the siren kicking my brain into high alert.”

Nat nodded. “Understandable habit, especially if half the things in your file are true.”

“You still want to know about the impaled thing, don’t you? Didn’t you get a chance to ask about it yesterday with whatever you two were doing?”

“Hush Steve. No, I didn’t get a chance to ask.” She smiled before turning to look at Peggy.

“I’ll tell you on the way.” Peggy smiled, brushing down her skirt.

 

Peggy followed Natasha back to her room, sitting on the bed as Nat searched through her closet for work out clothes that would fit. It didn’t take long for her to find something, handing the clothing to her.

“It’ll probably be tighter than you’re used to but it’s also more form fitting so you’ll find it easier to move. We’ll have to order you some clothes later.”

“Alright, thank you.” She took the clothes from Nat, standing up.

“Do you want to use my bathroom to get changed? Save you having to go back to your room just to come back.”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead, you can leave your clothes on the side and come back for them later as well.”

“Thank you.” Peggy smiled, ducking into Natasha’s bathroom.

 

She changed quickly, shifting uncomfortably in the tight clothes. Natasha smiled at her, laughing quietly.

“Shut up…” Peggy muttered quietly as she tugged on the bottom of the vest top, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Stop pulling at it, you’re going to end up with it showing things you don’t want it to.” Nat smiled more, having changed while Peggy was changing. “It was a stupid thing to do.”

“What was?”

“Jumping onto a pile of concrete blocks to get away from someone, especially when there was exposed rebars.”

“Well I wasn’t about to let her kill me and zero matter is not something you want to be close to.”

The Russian sighed, shaking her head. “У тебя есть желание смерти. There wasn’t any other way for you to get away?”

“Я — нет. If there was another way, I wouldn’t have been impaled.” Peggy deadpanned, shaking her head.

“Well, it looks like I won’t be able to make remarks about you in Russian.”

“You can but you will get an answer back.”

“Fine by me.”

 

The two of them headed to the training room, Steve was already there but Clint was still nowhere to be seen.

“Nice of you two to join me.”

“It’s been twenty minutes, Steve.” Natasha rolled her eyes, walking over to where the punching bags were and starting to wrap her hands. “Surely you’ve not been sat around waiting for us?”

“No, though I would have expected you to be here sooner. You usually are.”

“She was helping me.” Peggy smiled, looking around the training room.

The training room was one of the bigger rooms that Peggy had seen in the compound, machines dotted around along the walls; there were sets of weights in one corner, punching bags in another and yoga mats in the third. The fourth corner had a set of double doors, which Peggy guessed opened into an indoor range for anyone that used long range weapons. In the centre of the room, there was a boxing ring with a pile of mats a few feet away in case multiple people wanted to spar at once.

 

Peggy joined Natasha and Steve by the punching bags before starting to wrap her own hands. She began to practice once she was satisfied with how tight the wrap was, not noticing that both Steve and Nat were watching her.

“You look great, by the way.” Steve spoke after a moment, causing Peggy to stop.

“Were you watching me this entire time instead of training like you should be?”

“Maybe, this is very different from what you usually wear…”

Peggy rolled her eyes, turning back to the punching bag. “Get to work, soldier.”

“Not a soldier anymore.”

“Then fuck off.”

Natasha was a lot more subtle while watching Peggy, laughing quietly at Steve’s shocked expression as she threw punches at the bag and watched Peggy out of the corner of her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У тебя есть желание смерти -> You've got a death wish/You have a desire to die  
> Я — нет -> I do not


	6. It wasn't a joke

Training continued for an hour until they heard a noise coming from the vents.

“Clint, get out of the vents.” Nat spoke up, looking at the vent grate that was above the punching bags.

“Not Clint.” Someone dropped from the vents. “Though he should be here soon.”

“Why are you here, Wilson?”

“I invited him, though he isn’t doing what he’s supposed to.” Clint dropped from a vent grate further away from them.

“You try sneaking around in the vents without making any noise.”

“I do it all the time, it’s not that hard.” Clint sighed, shaking his head.

“Well I don’t usually sneak around - plus, the authors needed to get this story moving again.”

“The authors?” Peggy spoke up, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Yup, though you wouldn’t know anything about that, I’m Deadpool, by the way, or Wade Wilson, depends on who you ask.” Wade grinned, leaning against the punching bag that Peggy was using though she knocked it and caused him to fall. “Should’ve expected that…” He muttered, pushing himself up and getting to his feet.

“Get out, Wilson.” Natasha spoke up, pointing to the door. “How did you even get in here?”

“Clint let me in, I thought that was obvious.”

“Just get out.”

“Why?”

“Please tell me you weren’t thinking about kicking that habit any time soon.”

“Not at all.” Peggy smiled, taking her gun from the holster and handing it to Natasha.

“Thanks.” She turned back to Deadpool. “Get out.”

“On it. Not because of the gun, the author that’s writing this is running out of ideas and the other one needs to pick up the pace - he hasn’t written anything since the end of April. You two would make a great couple, by the way, terrifying and dangerous but a great couple.” He grinned, giving them (and a confused Steve) a mock salute before giving a laughing Clint a thumbs up and walking out of the door.

 

“Uhh… What?” Steve spoke up once Clint had stopped laughing.

“What?” Clint asked, still grinning.

“What did he mean by that last comment?”

“It’s best not to think about it, Steve.” Peggy said, taking her gun back from Natasha and putting it in the holster. “It’s not worth it, he sounds insane.” She then turned to look at Natasha. “Мы говорим об этом позже.”

Natasha nodded. “Конечно.”

Both women returned to training without another word, though Steve was still confused and Clint had disappeared into the vents again. It took a few more minutes for Steve to return to training again, this time by the weights.

 

“Spar with me?” Natasha asked once they had stopped for a break. She picked up two water bottles, handing one to Peggy.

“Sure.” She took the bottle from Nat, opening it. “Give me a moment though, this is the longest time I’ve had to train in a while.”

Nat nodded. “Yeah.”

They trained for roughly another half an hour before finishing and going off to change. The prank war was starting to die down and the compound was in an unusual state of calm…

 

* * *

 

But not for long. It was roughly a week after the Deadpool incident and things had gotten busy businesswise. Tony had been reached out to by an older gentleman by the name of Charles Xavier who wanted him to invest in his school. It was really stressing him out and the legal issues and things meant that the team only ever saw him for breakfast. One morning, Nat, Peggy, Steve, Tony, Sam, Clint, Rhodey and Wanda were sitting around the table for breakfast. They were in deep conversation about their movie night that had happened last night. They’d introduced Steve and Peggy to Indiana Jones, now Steve’s favourite action hero. Pepper entered, looking apprehensive.

“Tony. We need to talk.” She said, standing in front of them all. Everyone suddenly looked up and there was an atmosphere of terror for a moment before everyone continued.

“Ok.” He replied. Pepper looked around.

“Not here.” She said.

“Nah,” he replied, surprisingly laid back, “Anything you have to say to me you can say to these guys.”

“Fine.” She said, frustrated. “Tony, I’m pregnant.”

The whole room went silent. For the first time ever, it was possible to hear a pin drop. Everyone’s jaws dropped and they all looked at Tony, who was giving Pepper a look.

“Really Pep,” he said, laughing, “We’re in a prank war.”

With that, he got up and left the room leaving everyone looking at Pepper. Peggy broke the silence.

“So, are you actually-”

She didn’t get to finish as Pepper pulled out a pregnancy test which concluded positive. There was another awkward silence for a minute.

“Well, that’s put me right off my breakfast!” Said Sam, dropping his cold salmon skin roll (last night’s takeaway) back into his noodles.

“So,” said Steve, “How are you going to tell Tony?”

“I have an idea.” Replied Pepper, “I have to make a call.” She walked out, leaving everyone still sitting around the table.

 

Later that day, when the news had gotten around the compound about Baby Stark, Tony was sitting in his office, making bin shots with some of his old files. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Shouted Tony, concentrating on this shot.

“Hey, Old Man.” Said a voice. Tony turned around mid-throw which meant that the ball he was holding went out the window.

“Harley?” Tony said, amazed.

“Hey.” He replied.

“Kid, what’re you doing here?”

“Pepper called, she said that you guys are going to be needing a bit of extra help around here.”

It took a moment for it to sink into Tony’s mind.

“Shit.” He said, wide-eyed, “She wasn’t joking?”

Harley shook his head. There was no response for a moment and you could cut the tension with a sword. Suddenly, Tony jumped up and ran out of the room yelling “Pepper!” as he went. Harley laughed and closed the door behind him as he went off to follow the screams down the corridor.

 

Finally, Tony found Pepper in the one place he never looked; her office.

“Pepper...” He panted, leaning over, exhausted from running. Harley followed shortly, smirking to himself as he walked in at a slower pace. Pepper looked up from the current PR nightmare that Nat has caused that involved a blunt instrument and a businessman.

“Yeah.” She said.

“I’m… so… sorry… that… I… didn’t.. believe… you….”

“Honestly, I don’t know why I thought you wouldn’t react that way.”

“So, what now?”

“Well, we’re going to have to get married before we tell my parents. They’ll disown me if we don’t!”

“Dad would’ve *patted* me on the back and said, "It took you long enough".”

“Hey,” Harley spoke up, “I’m still here.”

“We know kid,” replied Tony, “but the grown-ups are talking.”

Harley just stood there.

“Get out kid!”

Harley left, closing the door behind him. Unsure of what to do next, he went off to raid the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы говорим об этом позже - We're talking about this later  
> Конечно - Of course


	7. Not Even Hydra Can Control Emotions

“Standards fucking suck.”

“What are you thinking about, Peg?”

“How standards now are so different than they were in the forties. Don’t get me wrong, being with you for the last month and a half has been great but I could finally get a girlfriend and be open about it - I wouldn’t have to hide like I did while Angie and I were together.”

 

Steve turned his head to look at her from where he was sitting at the table. “Yeah?”

“It isn’t like I was never interested in you and there was still some residual feelings when I saw you again; those residual feelings are just starting to run out.”

“It’s alright, Peg, and perfectly understandable. You’ve had years to get over this but I woke up not that long ago.”

“So, we’re good?”

Steve laughed. “We’re good, Peg. So, Angie, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, Steve.” She rolled her eyes, leaning against the kitchen island as she watched him return to reading through files. “What are you looking at?”

 

“Bucky’s alive.”

“Still?”

“What do you mean ‘still’?”

“Hydra had him last time I saw and I did try to help but I didn’t think he would still be alive now.”

“Well, he’s still alive and we’ve found him. We just need to go get him…”

Peggy sighed quietly. “And yet you’re still looking through files.”

  
  


It took them a few hours but soon they were all back at the tower after hunting down Bucky but they had found him and brought him back - now there was just the matter of the Hydra programming to fix.

 

“Peg, you said you tried to help him last time you saw him, right?”

“Yes, though it was only a few months ago for me and years for him.” Peggy turned her head to look at Steve from where she was sitting. They were all spread around the living room area of the open-plan common room, sitting on various couches and chairs except for Clint, who was sitting on the coffee for some strange reason that he didn’t feel the need to share.

“You’re probably our best chance of getting through to him then, you would have interacted with him in a way that broke the programming more recently than anyone else,” Natasha spoke up, humming quietly. “More progress will be made by you than anyone else.”

“I can try but no promises.”

“That’s all we’re asking, Peg.”

 

The Avengers and Peggy remained in the living area until Friday notified them that Bucky was awake. Natasha led Peggy to the interrogation room that he had been left in, telling her that she would be on the other side of the two-way mirror if she was needed before letting her in.

 

“Sergeant Barnes, how are you?” Peggy smiled, sitting down opposite him and placing her gun on the table. She knew it was a dangerous thing to do but she needed him to trust her. “I’m not going to force you to reply, you’re not under any pressure here.”

He watched the gun, his eyes flicking up briefly to look at Peggy though he made no other movement.

“Let’s talk about something. You remember Steve?”

Buky’s eyes showed slight recognition for a moment before he shook his head, almost like he was scared to admit that he remembered something.

“He did some stupid things when you weren’t around. Jumped on a grenade during training - of course, it was a dummy but he didn’t know that.” She laughed softly. “He really has no sense of self-preservation.”

Bucky blew air from his nose, it wasn’t much but it was something, it was a reaction.

“He’s not going to appreciate me telling you that but, if he didn’t want anyone to know about it, he shouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

“Rebar.” Bucky spoke quietly.

“You calling me a hypocrite, Sergeant?” Peggy raised an eyebrow before laughing, feeling slightly bad when he flinched. “I know I’m a hypocrite. There is something funny about him going from being tiny with no impulse control to double his height and weight with even less impulse control.”

Bucky’s lips quirked up slightly for a moment before returning to a frown.

 

Peggy continued to talk to Bucky for a few more minutes before standing up. She picked up her gun and returned it to the holster, glad that she hadn’t had to use it and that Bucky hadn’t tried to grab it. “I’ll be going now but I’ll be back later, alright?” He gave a short nod. “Great, I’m sure someone will bring some food in at some point though you’ll probably be in here until they’re sure you won’t kill us while we sleep. Sorry.” She smiled softly before turning and leaving, Nat already waiting outside the door for her.

 

The two of them returned to the common area, being greeted by the sound of loud noises.

“What are they doing this time?” Natasha muttered before noticing that there was an additional person in the room. “Maria? What brings you here?” She looked down at her feet. “And you brought Goose with you.”

 

Peggy crouched down, scratching under Goose’s chin. “You finally left Fury alone?”

Maria turned to give Nat a confused look.

“It’s a long story.”

“Alright.” Maria turned to look at Natasha. “I came to get a report on your arrest of the Winter Soldier, this may need to be reported back to Fury as well, though.”

“We’d much prefer it if you didn’t.” Tony interjected, “We’re trying to figure out what’s going on and the fewer people that know, the better. So far, nothing has changed so there is no need for Fury to know anything.”

“So you would rather I ran damage control to stop Fury from knowing?”

“Exactly!”

“Fine but you’re looking after Goose for me while Fury is away as repayment.”

“That’s fine, it seems to love Peggy.”

“He always did.”

“How old is the cat?”

“I’m not sure but he’s been around since the ‘90s.”

“Old cat then.”

“Alien cat.”

“Right…”

 

“Report on the Winter Soldier?”

“Progress is already being made. Not much but it’s something.” Peggy looked up from where she was still crouched down next to Goose.

“Progress on getting information?”

“Progress on getting rid of the Hydra programming.”

Maria nodded. “I’ll tell Fury that progress is being made and that there’s no need for concern.”

“Thank you, Maria.”

“Don’t make me regret it, Stark.”

“Yep, you got it.”


	8. No Sleep and Late Nights

Peggy continued to talk to Bucky regularly over the next few days until he was deemed ready to interact with other people - Hydra hadn’t done as good of a job as they thought they did when getting rid of emotional responses. Bucky mainly stayed near Peggy, too used to being alone to easily talk to other people without some kind of reassurance or prompting.

 

“You and Steve get together now you’re both in the future?”

“For a month but I would much rather go out with a woman - it is legal now after all.”

“More super soldier for me then - once I can talk to him…”

Peggy laughed softly. “You teach me how to flirt with women and I’ll help you talk to Steve, deal?” She held her hand out and Bucky shook it.

 

It was currently somewhere close to 3 am but neither of them could sleep so were sat at the kitchen island in the common area with cups of tea.

 

“Any more stupid things that Steve has done that you haven’t told me?”

“Not that I know of but they have made films and documentaries about Captain America.”

“They any good?”

“Natasha showed me one, apparently it was one of the better ones. It was shit.” Peggy sighed. “I wasn’t dependant on Steve and you certainly weren’t some tiny teenage boy.”

“That’s just fucked up.”

“Be glad you haven’t watched it.”

“You still make your tea the same. I know it hasn’t been long since the war because of the whole time travel thing but it still tastes the same.”

“Is that a good thing, Sergeant?” Peggy raised an eyebrow.

“A good thing, I’m remembering more.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

 

Bucky sighed softly, looking up at the clock on the wall. “Steve’ll be up soon.”

“You don’t want to talk to him, do you?”

Bucky shook his head.

“That’s fine. You want to go somewhere else?”

“Can we go outside?”

“Let me go get my shoes. You want to stay here and was the cups out or come with me?”

“I’ll come with…”

Peggy nodded. She stood up, picking up the mugs and washing them out before gesturing for Bucky to follow her. They quickly made their way to Peggy’s room. She grabbed a pair of boots, slipping them on before heading outside with Bucky.

 

Both of them sighed quietly as they stepped outside, an air of familiarity washing over them. They continued towards the wooded area on the grounds of the compound.

“Feels like being back in the war again.”

“You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good, Carter. I’m pretty thankful that it feels familiar; I'm more at ease actually.”

Peggy smiled. “Good. I’d be doing a bad job if not, Barnes.”

The pair laughed for a moment before Bucky smirked. “So, how do you feel about Romanov?”

Peggy blushed.

“I can work with that.”

“Fuck off.”

“Nope, we made a deal.”

She rolled her eyes before laughing.

 

They stayed outside until the sun came up, watching the sunrise. Once the sun was fully up, they made their way back inside. Steve had already left for his morning run, Sam having gone with him.

“You and Romanov already get on well, you could probably just ask her out and it go fine.”

“I thought that conversation was over…” Peggy groaned quietly, letting her head drop with a sigh. “Also, you can call people by their first names, it’s alright.”

“It’ll take some getting used to…”

“That’s fine.”

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“Wait until everyone else wakes up, probably.”

He nodded.

“You want more tea?”

“If you don’t mind…”

“It’s fine, I’ll make some.”

 

Peggy smiled, walking into the kitchen and filling up the kettle with water. She filled two cups with tea once the water was boiled and set one of them down in front of Bucky before joining him at the kitchen island. The two of them sat in silence while they drank, looking up in sync when Natasha stepped into the room.

“Did you two sleep?”

“A few hours.” Peggy answered while Bucky shrugged.

“You two feeling up to training for a bit?”

Bucky shook his head.

“I’m good, thank you, Natasha. I’m going to continue catching up on everything that’s happened and try to sort through all these memories.”

“That’s fine. I think Clint’s family might be arriving soon, Tony was talking to Clint yesterday about them moving in.”

Peggy nodded. “You coming with me, James, or do you want to stay here?”

“I'll come with…”

“Come on then, we’ll go to my room. People won’t bother us in there.”

 

Stepping into her room, Peggy asked Friday to pull up the files that Tony had compiled for her to catch up on onto the holoscreen that was fitted in the room. “Continue where we left off please, Friday.” She sat down on the bed while Bucky sat down on the chair by the desk.

“Loading files from 1973.”

“Thank you, Friday.” She smiled.

 

A few hours passed as she looked through the key events of a few decades as well as any events that she had been a part of, Bucky having fallen asleep at the desk an hour in.

 

“Peg? Buck?” Steve knocked on the door, startling Bucky awake.

“Yes, Steve?”

He stepped inside sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Have either of you eaten anything today?”

“I’ll go get you something - unless you two want to join us?”

Peggy turned to look at Bucky. He shrugged. She turned back to Steve. “Who else is there?”

“Everyone that’s usually here and Clint’s family is here as well since Tony and Clint are talking about them moving into the compound so they don’t have to spend most of their time apart. I think Tony’s intern is here as well but I’m not sure since Tony hasn’t actually let any of us meet him.

Peggy nodded. “James?”

“I’ll try…”

“We can come back here if you need to, it’s alright.”

He nodded.


	9. Elbow Room (Alternately: This Shit is Finally Legal)

The three of them headed into the common area, Bucky sticking close to Peggy as if she could hide him despite her being shorter than him - even with heels. Goose wandered over to them as they stepped into the room, greeting them. 

 

“Hi, Ms Carter, ma’am. Can you give this to Mr Barnes, please? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable…” He held out a box sheepishly. “I’m Peter, Peter Parker - Mr Stark’s intern…”

“Sure, Peter.” She smiled. She took the box from him, turning around and handing it to Bucky.

He took the box, opening it carefully. “Thanks…” Bucky closed the box. “I’m gonna go put this away.

“Alright,” Peggy nodded. “Are you going to come back or do you want me to bring you some food?” 

“I’ll come back.” He nodded, turning and walking away to put the box in his room.

 

He came back a few minutes later, reappearing behind Peggy while she was talking to Laura, Clint’s wife.

“Hey, Barnes.” She didn’t turn until she heard his footsteps stop. “You find somewhere safe to put whatever it was that Peter gave you?”

He nodded.

“Good. You still okay with all the people?”

He nodded again.

 

Everyone continued to talk for a while, Bucky managing to hold a few conversations. Peggy ducked off and grabbed them some food while Bucky was speaking to Natasha with the hope that he wouldn’t mention any of their late-night conversations. Once she had two plates full, she headed back to Bucky.

“You still fine here?”

“I think I need to go somewhere quieter…”

“Let’s go then.” She smiled encouragingly at him.

 

The pair left to find an emptier room, ending up in the training room since it was the furthest from the noise. They sat on one of the training mats on the floor; it was easier to just sit on the mats than move things around.

 

They ate in silence for a while, both of them needing to adjust to the new noise level.

“Why are we sat in the training room, why not up in the viewing room?”

“The walls of the training room are soundproof, the viewing room isn’t; so, not only are we far away from the noise but they will probably leave us alone until we decide to go back.”

Bucky nodded. “Can we train while we’re here?”

“Let’s finish eating first though.”

“You not going to get changed?”

Peggy pointed to the changing rooms that could be seen opposite through the glass of the training room door. “Clint kept complaining about having to walk back to his room to get changed so Tony decided to get changing rooms fitted to shut him up.”

“That seems a bit extreme…”

Peggy shrugged. “He’s a Stark.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Peggy stood up now that she had finished eating, heading out of the room.

 

She came back moments later, now wearing modern activewear since she had gotten used to it and preferred it. Bucky had moved the plates to one of the benches around the edge so they wouldn’t get broken and was now stood at one of the punching bags.

“You going to stick by the punching bags or do you want to spar?”

“I would spar but I don’t want to end up hurting you because I lose control or something…”

“We’ll be fine. We can go outside if you want.”

“If you don’t mind…”

“It’s fine, let’s go.”

 

They made their way outside, heading back to the same area that they had been earlier.

“This feels like being back in the war still, it must be this area or something.”

“It’s probably the surroundings giving you a sense of déjà vu, people usually use photos of places to jog people’s memories.”

They continued to walk until they found a clearing that was large enough.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Barnes.”

It took a moment before he struck, swinging first with his left hand. Peggy dodged before throwing her own punch, the two of them slowly falling into a rhythm with each other. 

 

They continued to spar until it started to rain, though they didn’t head in immediately, instead standing under a tree.

“Do you want my jacket?”

“I’ll be fine, Barnes. You need to keep your arm dry.”

“I’ve got long sleeves on underneath and, anyway, the arm’s waterproof.” He took his jacket off, quickly draping it over her shoulders before she could refuse. “Let’s get back inside.”

 

There was a moment of hesitation before they bolted towards the compound. They didn’t realise they had been so far away until they stopped at the doors, now drenched with rain.

“Well, this is an all too familiar situation.”

“At least we have an actual building to be in and not tents.”

“That’s true.”

They made their way inside, Peggy taking off Bucky’s jacket off and handing it back to him.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“You can get sick, Carter, I can’t. You need to stay dry more than I do.”

 

The two headed towards the bedrooms, going the long way in an attempt to avoid anyone that was in the main common area; that wasn’t completely effective though as Natasha was waiting outside Peggy’s room.

“Have fun, Carter.”

“Don’t you dare, Barnes.”

He didn’t answer, turning around and walking off.

“Fucker.”

 

She shook her head, walking over to Nat. “Can I help you?”

“I need to talk to you about something but it can wait until you’ve dried off.”

“That can wait, what do you want to talk about?” Peggy opened her door, letting Natasha step inside before following her and closing the door behind them.

“Want to go on a date with me?”

She stopped, turning to look at Natasha. “Sure…”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Just didn’t expect that. Did Bucky put you up to this?”

“He gave me an idea while we were talking earlier. Why would you think Bucky put me up to this?”

“Because he’s been teasing me about the fact that I would be interested in dating you.”

“Well, my feelings aren’t Bucky influenced, though my decision to get my ass in gear and ask you out now was.”

“I’m not going to go against that decision.”

“Go shower, I’ll wait here.”

“Alright.” Peggy got a clean set of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

 

She reappeared almost an hour later, dressed and dry, though surprised to see that Natasha was still there.

“I told you I would wait.” Nat spoke up at Peggy’s confused look.

“I know but I still didn’t expect you to actually still be sat here.” She walked over to the dresser, finding her makeup and starting to apply it.

“Tony still not moved you out of the guest rooms?”

“No, it doesn’t bother me though.”

“Alright. You ready to get going?”

“Now?”

“Yeah, I know somewhere we can go that won’t have any reporters or anything hanging around.”

“Okay.”

 

 

* * *

  


“Come on, Peg, let us out.”

“Not until you two talk, Steve. He feels comfortable enough to talk to you and you’re avoiding him.”

“A storage room? Really, Carter?”

“Best I could find where you would be left alone, Barnes.”

“That’s fair but you can’t just leave us in here.”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you.” Peggy began to walk away. “Get comfortable, you’re there until you talk.”

“Romanov’s had a bad influence on you in the few months you’ve been together, I should have left you to your awkwardness.”

“Oh, she’s had a brilliant influence on me.”

 

Natasha met Peggy in the corridor just off from where the storage room was, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “They not enjoying it?”

“Not in the slightest but they can deal with it.”

“I think Pepper wants some help choosing a wedding dress if you’re done trying to get those two to talk.”

“Let’s go, they can stay there all day if they need to be.”

“Alright.”

 

Peggy had expected to leave the compound to go to a bridal shop but they had brought someone in so that the wedding wouldn’t be leaked before they were ready to announce it.

“There you are, I was starting to think that you weren’t going to turn up.”

“Just had to deal with something. Sorry, Pepper.”

“It’s  alright, let’s get started.”

It didn’t take long for Pepper to find a dress, only needing a few pointers from Nat and Peggy.

“Thank you for your help.”

“I don’t think you needed much.”

“It would have been worse if you weren’t here.”

 

“Are you going to let them out yet?” Natasha asked as they left Pepper to finish up.

“Friday, how are they doing?”

“They’re currently sat talking, Ms Carter.”

“Thank you. Is there a way of unlocking the door without me being there and disturbing them?”

“I can unlock it silently.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

“Of course, Ms Carter.”

“Start a timer for how long it takes them to realise the door’s unlocked please, Friday.”

“Of course, Ms Romanov, starting the timer now.”

“Thank you.” Natasha looked at Peggy. “Back to our room?”

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to start writing notes for this thing eventhough this book is almost over  
> Sorry it's been almost 2 months since a chapter went up
> 
> ~ Rema


	10. Gays, Pizza and Revelations (Alternatively: "Tony Doesn't Know Anything")

“Timer stopped at three hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty-three seconds.”

“Thank you, Friday.”

“Of course, Ms Romanov.”

“Pull up the security feeds please.”

“Pulling them up now.”

The holoscreen flickered to life, showing the camera feeds for the cameras in and around the storage room.

“Thank you.” Natasha started to turn up the audio, laughing softly at Peggy leaning against her. “We just slept for three hours, how are you still tired?”

“Dealing with Bucky and Steve not wanting to admit that they like each other is tiring and you know I don’t sleep much.”

“Fair enough.” She smiled, wrapping one arm around Peggy’s shoulders. “We should probably go get something to eat, they seem distracted enough that they won’t be yelling at us any time soon.”

Peggy nodded though made no attempt to move.

“Come on.” Natasha poked her, flicking away the holoscreen to turn it off.

“Alright, alright, I’m moving.” Peggy laughed, getting up and pulling on one of Natasha’s hoodies.

“You stealing my clothes already?”

“We’ve been together for four months, I’ve actually waited quite a while to start. I’m also cold and tired so you can deal with it.”

“I’m not going to complain, you look great.”

Peggy didn’t answer, turning away quickly to fix her makeup.

 

As usual, the common area wasn’t empty; Lila was sat on the couch playing Mario Kart against Peter who was sat on the ceiling. It had taken Peggy a while to get used to Peter’s wall and ceiling walking habits after he told them that he was Spider-Man, though she had gotten used to it by now and waited until they had finished the race to greet them.

“Have you two eaten?”

“No…” They hesitated for a moment before admitting that they hadn’t.

“I’ll get you something, what do you want?”

“Pizza.” Peter answered, Lila nodding in agreement.

“Okay. Is pizza fine with you, Natasha?”

“Yeah.” Nat nodded. “Friday, can you put the usual orders for the four of us though?”

“Already done, Ms Romanov. It will be here shortly.”

“Thank you.”

 

In the time it took for pizza to arrive, Peter and Lila had stocked up on things to throw at Clint, Peter having also climbed up and booby-trapped the nearby vent entrances, so that he wouldn’t be able to steal the pizza once he realised that they had it.

“You two really don’t want him to get the pizza, do you?”

“Of course not, Aunt Nat. He has an obsession, you know this.”

“Very true, Lila.”

Peggy smiled at the interaction, leaning into Nat’s side as Peter came back with boxes of pizza.

“Thanks for getting those, Peter.”

“No problem, Ms Carter.” He smiled.

“You can call me Peggy., it’s okay.”

“Okay, Ms - Peggy…” He cringed slightly. “Sorry…”

“It’s alright.”

He nodded, putting down the pizzas on the coffee table in front of the people they were for.

“Thank you, маленький паук.”

“No problem, мама паук.”

Nat stopped and looked up at Peter.

“Did I say that right…?”

She nodded. “Just didn’t expect that.”

Peggy laughed. “I was wondering why you wanted to learn Russian.”

“I wanted to surprise her and you guys always have secretive discussions - I really shouldn’t have been curious about those…” He shuddered, causing them both to laugh.

“This is why we have those conversations in Russian, so people don’t get uncomfortable if they overhear.”

“I know that now…”

“Sorry.” Peggy apologised, smiling sheepishly before opening one of the pizza boxes and taking out a slice.

 

It didn’t take long for Clint to appear once the boxes had been opened, the first clue towards  his appearance being the shouts that came from the vents as he triggered the booby-traps that Peter had set up barely an hour before.

“Holy fuck!”

“Language, Barton, there’s children around.”

He didn’t respond, shuffling back the way he came.

“He’ll be back again soon, get ready to throw things at him. Lila spoke up after a few seconds, pulling the box of things to throw closer to them so that it was now between her and Peter.

 

They ate for another twenty minutes before Clint made another appearance, this  time trying to sneak through the door towards the pizza, Peter noticed almost immediately, grabbing a ball and throwing it at his head. The ball hit Clint square in the forehead, causing him to stumble before another ball hit him that was thrown by Lila.

“I just want pizza, let me have some.”

“Order your own Clint.” Natasha spoke up, staring Clint in the eye as she bit into a slice of pizza. “You don’t even have to pay for it, it all goes from Tony’s card.”

Clint whined but eventually gave up and left when Natasha kept staring at him.

 

“So, making any effort to go back?”

“Not a chance Romanov.”

“Good because you’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh get a room!” Tony piped up as the intercom crackled to life. All eyes looked up.

“Tony,” Shouted Peggy, “I swear to god if you’ve been watching us then I will come upstairs and shove that mic where the sun doesn’t shine.”

There was silence for a second.

“Point taken, Godmother, please enjoy your pizza.” The intercom clicked off.  

“You’re really going to have to teach me how to do that.” laughed Nat, turning to Peggy.

 

Before she could reply, a scream echoed throughout the compound. 

“Holy fuck in a museum. Get off of each other!”

“Tony! What the fuck?”

Natasha turned to look at Peggy. “I thought you told everyone about that after they asked you to tell people?”

“He wasn’t there and you know that I’m not one to repeat myself..”

“Well, everybody knows now.”

“What about us?”

“Wait for it.”

Another scream resounded throughout the compound.

“Romanov! Aunt Peggy!” Exclaimed Tony from the kitchen.

“What did you do?” Nat raised an eyebrow.

“Taped the announcement to the milk carton. Like I said, I’m not one to repeat myself.”

Nat laughed, kissing Peggy softly. “Это жаль Есть дети вокруг.”

“I regret learning Russian…” Peter sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> маленький паук - little spider  
> мама паук - mama spider  
> Это жаль Есть дети вокруг - It's a pity there are kids around.
> 
> Almost there now. Some of this chapter was actually mine! Have fun!
> 
> ~ T.H
> 
>  
> 
> It was the last 2 paragraphs - after heavy editing by me
> 
> ~ Rema


End file.
